User blog:Jamgorham/Country Club/Transcript
(Scene starts with Gloria leaving her apartment on a bicycle while she hums a tune) Gloria: There's my apron... there's my hat... and there's that, and here we go. (starts riding her bicycle to work and passes by a treehouse with Cricket, Tilly, and Remy in it) Cricket, Tilly, and Remy: (giggling) Cricket: Wey, wook. It's Woria! Gloria: What? Cricket, Tilly, and Remy: (laughs) Cricket: Woria's woing to work. Cricket, Tilly, and Remy: (laughs) Gloria: (growls) Remy: Where does she work? At Wig Woffee? Cricket, Tilly, and Remy: (laughs) Gloria: What's that supposed to be? Some kind of secret code? Cricket: We can't tell you 'cause you're not a member of the club. Gloria: Oh, yeah? What does it take to be a member, besides being from the country? Cricket: Sorry, Gloria, but you couldn't fit in even if you tried! Gloria: Well, I'll have you know that I am a member of over 20 different exclusive clubs all over the area! Tilly: (whispering to Cricket) ''What did she say? '''Cricket:' (whispering to Tilly) ''I don't know. Something about her hair? '''Tilly:' (sticks her head out of the Clubhouse and talks to Gloria) ''Gloria, you and your hair will definitely not fit in! '''Gloria:' Oh, what do you bozos know about fitting in? (takes off her hat and apron and starts to climb up the Clubhouse) Why, you should be begging me to join! Cricket, Tilly, and Remy: Gloria! Gloria, no, no, no! Stop! No, no, no, stop, please, please! Stop, Gloria! You can't join! You can't join! Can't join! You can't get in! (Gloria grunts as she tries to get in the Clubhouse) Gloria: Well, this is absurd. There's no room up here! Remy: That's what we've been trying to tell you! Cricket: We've been stuck up here for three days. Tilly: We told you you wouldn't fit in. Cricket: Well, since you're here, Gloria, we'll give you the new club member initiation. Ready, Tilly? Tilly: Ready! Cricket: Ready, Remy? Remy: Ready! Cricket, Tilly, and Remy: (singing) Welcome to our club! Welcome to our club! Welcome Gloria! Welcome Gloria! Welcome Gloria! Welcome Gloria! Welcome Gloria! Gloria: Shut your half-wit pieholes! (grabs a tree beside the one holding up the Clubhouse and pulls it while the other one is going down) I do not now, nor will I ever, want to be a member of your stupid club! (gets to the floor but the tree snaps and the tree holding up the Clubhouse flings back very fast and the Clubhouse flies off it. She starts screaming.) Nancy: Whoa! Bill: Make a wish, honey. (Gloria continues screaming. The Clubhouse falls into the forest.) Cricket, Tilly, and Remy: Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Whoo! Again! Oh, yeah! Again! (they victory screech) Gloria: Oh, no. That didn't just happen. Please tell me that didn't happen! (She runs around the Clubhouse) Where are we? We're lost! There's no way out! Stuck... in the middle of nowhere... with Cricket and Tilly! (Cricket and Tilly wave at Gloria who starts crying) Gloria: Oh, why must every 11 minutes of my life be filled with misery? Why-y-y-y?! Cricket: Oh, cheer up, Gloria. It could be worse. Come on, guys, we're gonna be fine! (patting Gloria's head) As long as we stick together. Remember, we're a club! Cricket, Tilly, and Remy: (they do the victory screech again) Cricket: And besides, we have this! (pulls out an 8-ball) Gloria: What's that? Tilly: Ohhh! The Magic 8-Ball! Ask it something! Ask it something! Cricket: Magic 8-Ball, will I ever get married? (pulls the string attached to the Magic 8-Ball) Magic 8-Ball: Maybe someday. Cricket, Tilly, and Remy: (giggling) Oooohhhh! Gloria: You've got to be kidding! That is just a stupid toy! How can that possibly help us? Cricket: (gasps) Gloria, we must never question the wisdom of the Magic 8-Ball. The club always takes its advice before we do anything. Remy: The ball knows all! Category:Blog posts